


Thank you for your purchase

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bottom!Flint, Dildos, Flirting, M/M, and he owns a cat named Randall because why not, in the most interesting way, sex toy modern au, wherein james meets his new neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: James looked at him and their eyes met. There was intensity in the directness of Thomas’s gaze that made him stir down below. He lifted his wine glass and took two large gulps. He really ought to be going now. But before he could say so Thomas was steering them back into the kitchen, talking about The Golden Age of Piracy and what could he do but listen?





	Thank you for your purchase

It was sitting in front of his front door when he came home from work that evening.

The box was small, with the postal service’s tape around it. He picked it up as he opened the door, trying to remember what he’d ordered online lately. His phone started ringing and his cat Randall was at his feet, meowing loudly and demanding attention and food. James answered the phone (a business related question from work), fed the cat and changed clothes.

He plopped down on the sofa and cut open the box. The piece of paper read ‘Thank you for your purchase from Toysformen.com. We hope you enjoy our products…”

With a small gasp James removed a layer of bubble wrap and found a black silicone dildo and a butt plug.

“What the fuck?” he said out loud, looking to Randall, who let out a small chirp at him.

He quickly replaced the items and looked at the address label on the top of the box. The address and name were not his but the new neighbor’s next door. Idiot, you should have checked first.

He had not properly met his new neighbor. They had waved at each and said hello while leaving their houses in the mornings a few times but James was usually a procrastinator and was always in a hurry. The neighbor—Hamilton, he believed was his last name—also seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

James looked at the dildo and the plug again, a slow grin spreading over his face. So. It wasn’t everyday you found out your neighbor not only has a kink but is also—clearly—not straight. From what he’d seen of Hamilton the man looked handsome enough over the hedges that separated them. Sandy blonde hair, short and well groomed and bright blue eyes. He was tall and always very well dressed as he climbed into his less-than-cheap Lexus.

He shook his head and refocused on the box. There was only one thing to do. He carefully re-taped it over the postal tape and peeked outside the window. Hamilton’s Lexus was gone. He threw on some sandals and made his way across the lawn to the man’s house and sat the box down on the door mat, making a hasty retreat back to his own house. If Hamilton suspected anything about all the tape he’d just assume it was the postal service’s fault, no doubt.

No harm, no foul. That is until it happened again.

He came home from work two weeks later and found another box on his doorstep. This time he checked the mailing address. Once again, it belonged to Hamilton. He sighed and shook his head. This had never happened with the old postal driver. He’d have to call them and inform them of the problem.

James was halfway across the lawn with the box when he slowed to a crawl and stopped. He shook the box. Whatever was in there made soft thudding noises. No way could it have been more sex toys. After all the man had just bought two. Surely something more congenial and less incriminating lay inside.

James came back inside his house, clutching the box under his arm. Just a peek. His curiosity was aroused. And besides, the address label on this one was stuck on the side of the box. He could easily open it with a box cutter and re-seal it without it ever looking tampered with.

James did so. And to his astonishment there was another dildo. This one was purple and curved slightly, with vibration settings. Randall jumped up on the coffee table and chirped at him, looking at the peculiar object.

“This is not for cat eyes,” said James, sealing the box shut again.

Just what kind of man was his neighbor?

That night as he lay in bed he found his thoughts wondering to Hamilton and the sex toys. He tried to imagine what Hamilton would look like naked. If his body was as handsome as his face…well then.

James imagined him with the black dildo and how it would look as Hamilton slid it into his ass. His hand slowly crept down to his pants and he freed his cock. That solid black cock, sliding between two creamy cheeks, in and out, in and out. And Hamilton, back arched and face contorted in bliss as he fucked himself with it…

He was rock-hard in no time. He came to his fantasies of his neighbor.

*

It was several weeks later he finally spoke to Hamilton.

There was a flyer stuck to his doorknob about a neighbor barbeque, the same one The Guthries hosted every July. And every July James ignored it. He had no problem with them, just the amount of socializing and sun involved. As he plucked it off his door and went to the recycling bin he saw Hamilton was out. He was crumpling up what had to have been the same flyer and also walking to his bin. He looked over and saw James. James held up the flyer.

“You too?” he asked.

Hamilton gave him a toothy grin. Something fluttered in James and he walked between the hedges for an introduction.

“I confess I’m not a huge fan of barbeque,” said Hamilton, still smiling as he approached James. They introduced themselves and shook hands. Thomas was his first name. James was instantly attracted.

“I’ve got dinner on the stove,” said Thomas, “but you’re more than welcome to stay for a bite, if you want.”

“I, um…”

His mind went blank. Was he cooking tonight? Had he even thought about dinner yet? And from the way Thomas was looking at him he could have been hitting on him. James was astonished.

“Sure why not?” he heard himself say.

“Excellent,” declared Thomas. “We’re having pork.”

After a good dinner Thomas offered him a glass of wine. Harmless enough. James accepted as Thomas took him on a tour of his new home, explaining bits and pieces of his move along the way. Thomas’s taste in décor and furniture matched his taste in cars and suits, but none of it was over the top and James was actually interested in everything he was saying because, as he realized, he enjoyed listening to Thomas talk.

There was a painting in the den that James was instantly drawn to. He looked at it in awe. He’d never seen it anywhere other than the internet or a nautical museum.

“Is this an actual reproduction of the original?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Thomas, standing next to him. “By Jean Leon Gerome Ferris called—”

“The Capture of the Pirate Blackbeard, 1718,” James finished for him. Thomas turned to him with new interest.

“You’re a fan?”

“Of the time period, yes,” answered James, still gawking at the large image of the most famous of pirates in his last battle. “I developed an affinity for The Golden Age some time ago.”

“Marvelous!” said Thomas. “I also enjoy learning about that time.”

James looked at him and their eyes met. There was intensity in the directness of Thomas’s gaze that made him stir down below. He lifted his wine glass and took two large gulps. He really ought to be going now. But before he could say so Thomas was steering them back into the kitchen, talking about The Golden Age of Piracy and what could he do but listen?

Another half glass of wine later and James was feeling exceedingly comfortable with Hamilton. They laughed easily with one another and James found him quite charming.

At some point they were sitting on a divan together and their thighs were almost touching.

“James,” said Thomas, licking his lips, “I apologize in advance if what I’m about to say is wrong in any way or too forward but…I like you. A lot.”

James blinked. A couple of seconds passed and James felt himself smiling, then chuckling. Unsure at first, Thomas also chuckled.

“I’m flattered,” said James, staring down into his glass and trying to gather what was left of his wits.

“And no,” he added quickly, “there’s nothing to apologize for.”

He met Thomas’s gaze again—Jesus, his eyes were like sapphires—and held it. The tiniest intake of breath escaped Hamilton’s lips as they parted ever so slightly. Then he was leaning in and James felt himself drawn like a magnet. Their lips came together, gently at first. James tasted the wine Thomas was drinking and something behind it that was all Thomas. He opened his mouth for more and Thomas obliged him.

In short time James found himself in the middle of a make-out session. The room grew hot around him and he pulled at Thomas’s collar. That was all it took. Off came Thomas’s shirt. James did the same. Soon he was down to his pair of navy blue briefs and Thomas his gray—and very snug-fitting—briefs. James moaned at the sight as he lay back on Thomas’s plush leather couch. Thomas put a knee between James’s legs, looming over him almost cat-like.

Their lips collided again and James pressed on Thomas’s back, pushing his body into James’s. Thomas moaned into his mouth.

“Wait,” he panted out. “Let me look at you.”

Thomas straddled him on his knees, sapphire eyes sweeping the length and width of James’s body. James swore he could actually see his eyes dilate.

“Christ, you’re covered in freckles,” said Thomas, blunt enough that it made James laugh.

“You like?”

“Mmm, yes. Very much.”

Thomas bowed over and kissed his chest here and there, leaving cool wet marks that made James shiver in delight. He sucked hard over a nipple and James bucked up into him, their erections rubbing together. He pressed his palms over Thomas’s briefs and kept them like that. Thomas gyrated his hips and James moaned. Then Thomas pulled back again, though he let his hands roam all over James’s body, down over his ribs where James had not been touched in a while and that made him shiver anew and his cock twitch.

“Have you ever used toys before?” Thomas asked.

James’s pulse leapt to his throat. His cock stirred.

“No. But I take it you have?” he added as smoothly as he could, mind suddenly filled with the images of Thomas and his dildos.

Thomas bent over and kisses him again.

“One moment. Don’t move a muscle.”

James sucked in his bottom lip and tried not to grin, putting an arm behind his head and wiggling slightly over the couch.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Thomas said, giving him another hard one-over before leaving him, practically racing to the bedroom.

Moments later he returned with none other than the purple dildo James was already acquainted with. In his other hand was a bottle of lube.

“So…top or bottom?”

James considered. It had been awhile since he’d bottomed, but for some reason the idea of Thomas fucking him with a dildo was at least as erotic as Thomas fucking himself with it.

“Bottom, though it’s been awhile,” he confessed.

Thomas’s eyes brightened.

“And you want to bottom with me? I’m honored.”

Thomas climbed over him again and they resumed their rutting for which James was a bit grateful for. Often times things could get awkward with conversation in these moments, but not with Thomas. Soon enough Thomas was pulling down his briefs and freeing his cock. It sprang out proudly.

“Oh yea,” Thomas muttered in a lust-filled voice. He closed his mouth around James’s head and slid his way down his shaft. James hummed deep in his throat and rolled his hips gently, desire pulsing through his veins and burning hotly. It seemed all too soon when Thomas pulled off. But then he nudged James’s knees and James let them fall apart.

“May I?” asked Thomas, raising the bottle of lube.

“By all means,” said James.

Thomas worked him open first, teasing the tip of the dildo in him, until its touch made him whine for more.

Thomas pressed it in. It was cool and smooth and wet. James let his eyes slip closed as the fake cock penetrated him, his hole gripping it at every inch. Thomas was on his knees between his legs, watching him with such intimate scrutiny James felt the blood rush to his face as much as his cock.

“How does that feel?” Thomas asked. The erotic tone of his voice sent hot shivers down James’s arms.

“Fantastic,” James mumbled, “but it would feel even better if you fucked me properly with it.”

Thomas moved the dildo and oh gods, the stretch was amazing.

“Look at you,” said Thomas, “so willing and open. I’m liking you more by the minute.”

James grinned—a sloppy, lustful thing. Thomas bent down and kissed the soft flesh of his stomach, pumping the dildo a hair faster. He worked James that way until James was a hot mess of nerves, cock leaking with pleasure. He was thrilled to see that Thomas looked nearly as blissful as he; he pulled a tight fist over his own cock, lips parted with heavy breathing as his other hand ceaselessly pumped the dildo inside James.

“Could you come like this?” he asked.

James, too engrossed in how fucking good his prostrate was feeling, muttered out a ‘yes.’

Then his eyes popped open.

“I mean no! Well, yes I could, but please fuck me with the real thing,” he sputtered out.

Thomas let out a throaty moan.

“I want to fuck you fast and hard until you come. All right?”

“Yes,” squeaked out James, his cock aching even more at the thought.

Thomas pulled out the dildo. James felt empty, but only momentarily.

Thomas positioned himself and slid inside him effortlessly. They both groaned and stuttered.

“Oh fuck you feel good,” said Thomas, groaning again as he kissed James.

Then Thomas’s cock was pounding him, his hips bucking rapidly as he bracketed his hands on either side of James’s shoulders.

James was simply gone. His body burned and tingled, his rim overwhelmed with the lightning-fast slide of Thomas’s cock. His belly received jolt after jolt of pleasure, balls growing tight. His forehead beaded with sweat.

“Oh fuck, oh!” was all he could manage. Thomas let up long enough to give a few slower rolls of his hips. James panted hard but the reprieve was agonizing. Then just as quickly as he’d slowed down Thomas fucked him hard again.

He took hold of James’s ankles, spreading him wide up in the air.

“Ohhh….”

James pressed his face into the couch as he came forcefully, gush after gush of white pearly liquid erupting from his cock. He watched, delighted in a sex-stupid way, as Thomas bent over him and—looking up at James through his lashes—licked a single long stripe of come up on his tongue.

“Mmm, divine,” he cooed.

James watched Thomas angle his cock over James’s stomach, his intentions clear. To help him out James decided to put two fingers inside Thomas’s spread thighs.

“Please,” Thomas begged. “Put in three.”

James complied; watching a fresh look of wanton abandonment coat Thomas’s face as he quickly worked three digits inside.

“So tight, so exquisite,” James whispered.

“Fuck me,” said Thomas.

His cock was bright red and leaking as he twisted his fist over it faster and faster. Clasping onto Thomas’s hip with one hand James began fucking his fingers inside the delicious wrap of Thomas’s hole. Thomas let out a wail, throwing his head back. It made James’s cock ache briefly to see him so debauched.

He worked Thomas until he came on another wail; come coating over what was already on James’s stomach.

He collapsed next to James on the couch momentarily and they shared a breathless laugh.

After they’d dressed it was time for James to go, though he loath to say so.

“I have a confession,” he said at the door.

Thomas raised his eyebrows in expectation.

“I like a boy,” said James. It earned him a merry laugh from Thomas.

That night James realized he had never told Thomas about his packages. Perhaps the next time he found one on his doorstep he’d see what it was first and then present Thomas with it and his dirty intentions. He fell asleep only after imagining the blonde’s reaction to such a ballsy move, grin on his lips as he drifted off.

***


End file.
